


Burnished

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Birds love shiny things.





	Burnished

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [stonernightcrawler](http://stonernightcrawler.tumblr.com/) showed me a [gif](http://cokeheadbeast.tumblr.com/post/181815511617/navarrra-hey-you-still-got-that-ring), and well, I kind of lost it. This is set right during the wedding of Cyclops and Phoenix.

Bobby peaked over his shoulder to where Warren was struggling. “You know, I can get you a clip on tie if you’re not able to tie it yourself. Or hell, I can call Hank over to help you out.” 

 

“No. It’s not—” Warren was clearly having a hard time as he groaned and tugged at his hands. Bobby couldn’t see clearly what Warren was dealing with. He tilted his head upwards, but Warren’s large wings were blocking the view to his hands and chest. “I’m fine.” 

 

No point in trying to help a man who clearly didn’t want his help. 

 

Warren groaned in the background, while Bobby continued to tie the laces of his dress shoes. He wanted them in a perfect little bow, so that when they took his pictures he’d look neat. But Warren was distracting him, he was groaning and whimpering behind him. There was too much commotion in the background for him to focus on the task at hand. 

 

“Dude. Do you really not need help? You sound like you’re having have a hard time.” Bobby twisted his body to see Warren facing him trying to pull at the ring at his hands. It wasn’t any ring, that would’ve been too easy to solve. It was Jean Grey’s ring. A thin white gold band with her and Scott’s initials engraved on the inside. Bobby couldn’t believe how reckless Warren was with the ring. He always knew Warren was impulsive but didn’t factor in that he acted on stupid impulses too. 

 

“Scott’s going to kill you.” Bobby said dryly.

 

His throat was closing up at the thought of the wedding not going smoothly. He found it hard to reprimand Warren even though he was the one that was clearly at fault. There was nothing to say, only stares to give. 

 

“I was just trying it on, you know.” Warren kept tugging at his fingers, trying to get the ring to budge, even if it was just a little it. It was clear that the ring had no intention of ever moving from Warren’s ring finger, and that the day was going to end in disaster. “It just looked so pretty, and Jean and I have similar ring sizes so I thought maybe I could just try it on for a moment, but it just got stuck, and now I don’t know how to take it off.”

 

“Have you tried soap?”

 

Warren nodded. “Yes, multiple times. It won’t come off. I even tried butter, and it didn’t even shift an inch. I’m in so much trouble, Scott will never let me hear the end of this.” Warren was somehow so conceited, to actually manage make someone else’s wedding day about himself. He lounged on one of the velvet couches in the room, and looked at Bobby with a frown.

 

Bobby couldn’t take his eyes off of how Warren was fumbling with his fingers. They were long and well groomed, as always. His nails were painted a bluebell color, to compliment his greying blue skin. He was so nervous, that even his usually calm wings were shaking. Bobby thought about it for a moment, he could always freeze the ring and break it off, but that would involve destroying an already fragile ring. So he had another idea, but he wasn’t sure if Warren would be on board with it, but Warren seemed desperate enough.

 

He dropped the laces he was working on and then got off the ottoman he was sitting on, and walked towards the couch where Warren was reclining. Warren had both of his hands in his lap, and he was growing more than a little restless over the task at hand. Bobby kneeled on the floor in front of him, and then grabbed Warren’s hand.

 

Bobby didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. Warren let Bobby take his hand with no questions asked, he was only trying to help him. He didn’t expect what Bobby did, though. Bobby maintained eye contact with Warren, his deep whisky-tinted eyes staring upwards at Warren’s sandy colored ones.

 

He opened his mouth and then slowly placed Warren’s ring finger inside. It wasn’t quick it was slow and calculated as he wrapped his tongue around Warren’s finger, sucking on it lightly, and then taking his finger in whole. Warren’s fingers curl inside Bobby’s mouth. He bit down slightly, just enough to feel the ring against the back of his teeth. He then pulled on the ring with his teeth. Warren’s fingers tasted like butter and woody perfume. He held Warren’s hand with both of his, just to make sure that it didn’t budge or hurt him as he tried to slip the ring off. The movement was smooth and fluid--how quickly Bobby removed the ring from Warren’s hands.

 

The metallic taste is cold in his mouth, and he still had kept the ring inside. He didn’t want to remove it just yet. He wanted to savor the moment.. He held Warren’s hand tightly in his, for a while, still looking into his eyes. A tender thing, they wouldn’t speak about again. Bobby took the ring from his mouth, and balanced it on the tip of his tongue for a moment. He then let go of Warren’s hands and took the ring from his mouth, then placed it on the table in front of Warren.

 

“Thank you.” Warren’s voice was barely an audible shaking whisper, as he stared in astonishment over Bobby’s feat. He can’t tell him that this interaction had filled him with doubts about his relationship with Betsy, but that was still freshly planted unwatered seeds. Bobby Drake was a weed that kept coming back.

 

“You’re welcome.” Bobby replied, while standing up. He didn’t know what else to say, there were so many different way this could have gone, and this was the route where everyone played their safest card. Bobby gave Warren a sheepish grin. “I saw it in a move once. I didn’t think it would actually work.” 

 

Warren mimicked Bobby for a moment, and then stared his hands, where Bobby’s mouth had been only a few moments before, treating his fingers like they were candy. “Thanks, still.” Warren’s brain can’t think of other words, he just wanted his fingers back inside Bobby’s mouth. He wanted  _ Bobby _ . 

 

He didn’t give his thoughts another minute. For a moment he wondered about what Bobby was thinking, was there something more to this? But all train of thought was lost when Hank opened the door to the room. 

 

“It’s showtime!” Hank exclaimed, pulling on his bowtie. “Do you have the rings, Warren?”

 

The conversation would have to wait for another time. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to contact me @[diamondsynth](http://diamondsynth.tumblr.com) on tumblr, or @[goremeat](http://twitter.com/goremeat) on twitter!


End file.
